The One to Steal My Heart
by Two Hearts
Summary: A/U After saving a demon child's life, Kagome's life merged with Sesshomaru's. What was supposed to be amicable visits became so much more. Impossibly, their feelings grew, though, they knew their love could never be. Or so they thought. Fate could be cruel, but it also made the impossible, possible.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will be a twoshot :) **

The One to Steal My Heart

A woman with long, black, flowing hair, which cascaded down her back in waves, contrasted starkly against the white haori worn by miko, was kneeling upon the grassy ground, picking herbs on a small hillside near the forest, while her village lay behind her on the other side of the hill in the distance.

A small smile of contentment graced her lush lips as her hand reached out to pluck yet another plant, but just before wrapping her long, supple fingers around the tall stem, a small cry filtered to her ears, freezing the woman momentarily.

Brown eyes lifted from the plant to gaze around the hillside, her intense gaze taking in everything. She stood without haste, her ears picking up nothing more sinister than the light breeze that ruffled her clothes and blew her hair to the side in gentle waves. However, she was not fooled by the deceptive calm.

She took a small step towards the trees when she paused. Towards her left, the brush rustled before a small form stumbled out, almost falling in his or her haste. Beautiful, silver hair caught the sunlight as the small figure glanced back into the forest, all the while trying to put more distance away from the trees.

Seconds later, a massive wolf emerged, growling at the small figure, its hackles raised. Kagome was instantly on the move, her bow clenched in her fist; she notched an arrow in a quick motion born from experience and took aim at the creature that was no ordinary wolf, its large size and aura signifying it to be a youkai.

The wolf youkai pounced as the child fell to the ground with a small, feminine cry, but before the child was harmed, an arrow filled with purifying light pierced its hide, dissolving the youkai in midair.

Kagome slowly walked towards the tiny form huddling on the ground, trembling. Kagome did not want to frighten the child more, so when she got close, she set her bow to one side as she lowered herself to her knees, getting her first real look at the child.

Kagome could see that this child was in fact a girl as she took in the child's delicate features. Round cheeks smudged with dirt and red from running, a tiny nose and chin, but what really caught Kagome's attention were the demonic stripes no amount of dirt could hide and a pair of wide, frightened eyes unnatural in hue, for they were a vibrant amber color. Pointed ears peaked out from the silver main, and tiny fangs were revealed with every panting breath.

Kagome could feel the demonic energy emanating from this child, an unmistakable sign that what sat before her, trembling in fright, was no ordinary child but a youkai. Regardless, Kagome smiled, hoping to calm her.

As a miko, it was her duty to eradicate youkai as many humans believe them to be evil; however, Kagome did not share in this belief. Like humans, demons had the same capacity to be kind and generous, like some humans could me cruel and wicked. A person's species did not dictate if he was good or bad. Understanding the distinction, she refused to kill indiscriminately just because someone was born a certain way.

Looking at this beautiful child, who wore a dirty but obviously expensive lavender kimono, Kagome knew she could not kill her. Smiling again, making sure she did not appear threatening, Kagome spoke in a low voice. "You are safe now, child. No one shall harm you."

The girl did not respond but continued to watch her with no lessoning of fear. Kagome was not offended by her lack of response and mistrust. Instead. she continued speaking in the same low tone, hoping to calm her.

"I am Kagome, little one. I will not harm you. What is your name?"

Still no response.

"You are safe," Kagome repeated. "Where is your family? I'm sure they are worried about you. I'll help you find them."

At that moment, golden eyes filled with tears. "I—I don't know where they are." The vulnerability lacing the words caused Kagome's throat to tighten.

Unable to help herself, she opened her arms to the girl. She didn't expect the child to react, but Kagome couldn't stop herself from making the offer to comfort the obviously distraught girl. Surprisingly, after a second of hesitation, lavender silk blurred before a small, trembling form collided against her chest, holding onto her haori tightly.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her slight frame, laying her cheek on the silver head, stroking a small back soothingly. "I'm sure you mother will find you soon. I'll wait here with you, alright?"

Kagome leaned back obligingly when the child moved to gaze up at her. "My haha is dead, but my chichi… I can't find him."

More tears welled and spilled down the girl's face, and Kagome's heart went out to her, for she understood the pain and loss of losing a mother at such a tender age.

Bringing out a white handkerchief, Kagome used it to first dry the child's eyes, before gently removing the dirt that coated her porcelain skin, baring her demonic markings in full view. They were a striking maroon color, one on each cheek, and further cleansing revealed what her bangs concealed, a blue crescent moon at the center of her forehead.

Kagome understood such markings signified a very powerful youkai clan; though, she knew not which clan this one represented. She was slightly apprehensible herself after uncovering that particular mark but hid her feelings by gathering the child close to her chest once more, stroking her fingers through her silver mane. She hoped this child's father was not violent as she did not wish to fight him, but if he decided to attack the village..? She held the girl tighter, waiting for him to show.

It was a little over an hour later when Kagome sensed a powerful demonic aura approaching. The girl had fallen asleep in her arms after crying her heart out, and Kagome's knees had gone numb from the extra weight placed upon them. The aura was familiar to the child's, so Kagome knew instinctively who their visitor was. Thinking about her useless legs, she knew if the youkai chose to attack, she would be unable to do much considering the circumstance; however, she would defend herself the best she could if need be. Even though she was young herself, only fifteen summers, she was not completely defenseless.

A tall shadow appeared among the trees, hidden from her view until he stepped forward and into the sunlight. He was beautiful, was Kagome's first unwarranted thought. Her eyes took him in quickly, drinking in his almost feminine beauty; though, there was no way to deny his masculine physique. His shoulders were wide, a strange white pelt at his right shoulder, and spiked armor covering an elegant, white haori with a red flower design near the bottom of the huge sleeves. His hakama were white as well, clenched at the ankle around black boots. A yellow obi with a blue striped design towards the ends held up two swords sheathed at his left hip.

Kagome hoped they stayed sheathed. Her eyes settled on his claws almost hidden from view by his sleeves, knowing he did not need to draw his swords to be a danger to her. She could tell he was suppressing his aura, making him an even more powerful opponent than she had previously conceived. She wondered if she would survive a battle with him should he choose to attack.

Her eyes went back to his regal face, his elfin features spellbinding, and she noticed that he had similar demonic markings, two magenta stripes on high cheek bones and a crescent moon proudly displayed on his forehead. Even his hair was the same silvery sheen as the little girl's, but his reached down to his thighs, the wind playing with the glistening locks.

Again she thought that he was the most beautiful creature she had ever had the privilege to lay eyes upon, until her brown orbs met icy golden ones so like the little girl's if not for the cool, detached gaze he leveled upon her. Kagome knew instinctively that she was in the presence of a predator, a hunter that would show no mercy to his enemies.

The child woke with a jolt in her arms, her head swiveling around to look up at the male, before crying out happily. "Father!" Then she squirmed in Kagome's arms, and Kagome allowed her to escape her embrace and run towards the tall, white figure. Her small hands clenching in his hakama when she stood before him. The top of her head didn't even reach her father's hips.

Kagome watched as his eyes left hers to watch his child approach before leveling a comforting hand on her head, gently stroking. "Are you well?"

His voice was deep and caused tremors of awareness to shake Kagome's frame. His voice was a wicked temptation that she had never heard the like before.

Nodding, the child answered, looking up at him with a bright smile. "Yes!" Then the girl looked over at Kagome, still smiling. "She saved me from the wolf youkai and then waited with me until you came for me." She sniffled, rubbing her face in his pants. "I knew you'd come," came her muffled reply.

The powerful youkai bent at the waist, picking up his child, before standing straight once more. His eyes again met Kagome's with a slightly less frosty expression. He bowed his head to her in thanks before turning his back and disappearing into the trees.

Kagome watched, unmoving for long minutes after their departure, until even his aura was gone, before she stood with difficulty, her legs protesting the blood that rushed through her abused limbs. Her bow in hand, she used it as a crutch until her legs could support her without aid. She returned to her abandoned basket of herbs, gazing down at it unseeing, while her mind conjured up an image of the youkai's tall, masculine frame.

One week later, Kagome was once again at the hillside picking herbs, but her mind was elsewhere. Ever since that day she had saved that silver haired child and met the girl's father, Kagome had felt his demonic aura on several occasions. She had never caught sight of him, but she knew he was there, watching her; though, she knew not why, and it was troubling her.

Why did he not show himself?

She felt him now, but she did not bother looking for him, knowing he would only show himself when he wanted her to see him. Would he ever approach her? Did she want him to?

A small girl's laugh interrupted her thoughts, and Kagome gazed up to see the same silver haired child run towards her, squealing her name with a huge smile. "Kagome!"

Setting aside her basket, she opened her arms just in time to catch the girl, who hugged her fiercely. Kagome smiled fondly at her, hugging her close. Before she could do anything more, the child was leaning back, gazing up at her with those unforgettable eyes.

"I've missed you, and Chichi let me come see you."

"Your father?" Kagome looked over the child's head to see the imposing youkai staring back at her with a bland expression.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and a flush spread across her face as she realized she had missed him. Both of them, she amended silently, holding the child tighter. Her eyes still on him, she watched as he inclined his head in greeting before sitting, settling against a tree trunk.

"Did you miss me, too?" the bundle in her arms asked shyly.

Seeing the anxiety in those inhuman eyes, Kagome smiled fondly down at her, stroking her striped cheek. "Yes, I missed you very much."

She received a hug in answer, and the girl settled against her with a content sigh. Kagome's eyes went to the silent youkai who watched them with a steady gaze. Carrying her light yet precious burden, Kagome walked towards the male before stopping several feet in front of him. Lowering to her knees, the child stubbornly clung to her, and played with her black locks.

Kagome had a few questions for him, but by the child's words and actions, it was obvious his child had asked to see her again, and he had been unable to deny her request. Picturing this imposing figure doting on is young melted her heart.

"You have been watching me to see if it was safe for your daughter, haven't you?"

His eyes lowered to his child before answering. "My pup wished to see you."

Kagome was inwardly glad he would indulge his 'pup's' wishes, for truthfully, she had wished to see them again—to see him. She didn't know why she was so attracted towards this man, this youkai, but she was happy just to see him, to be talking with him.

"I'm happy to see her again," Kagome admitted, omitting the fact that she was also glad to see him.

They were silent a moment while his pup continued to play with her hair, obviously content just to be held. Kagome noticed the girl would sometimes bury her nose in her haori, taking in her scent most likely. Her heart melted once more towards the child.

"What is your name? I'm Kagome; though, I'm sure you already knew that." Kagome stroked the pup's mane, enjoying its silky softness. Part of her wished she could do the same with the child's father, but she refrained from reaching out to touch the few strands that fell over his breast plate.

"Sesshomaru."

"'The Killing Perfection,'" mussed Kagome with a small smile. She had no doubt that he lived up to his name and then some.

"I'm Amaterasu!" piped in the little girl, leaning back to look up at Kagome with proud eyes.

Amaterasu meant 'illuminates Heaven' and 'sun goddess'. Kagome could see this precious child also lived up to her name as her smile could rival that of the suns.

"That's a very beautiful name, Amaterasu," Kagome told her truthfully.

For the following months, Sesshomaru would bring Amaterasu to see Kagome while they played or Amaterasu helped Kagome pick herbs, learning about all their uses and how to prepare them. Sometimes, Kagome would even bring rice balls or other small treats; thought, the first few occasions Kagome had to allow Sesshomaru to check for poisons.

Kagome wasn't upset by his mistrust as he was simply being cautious where his pup was concerned and even consented to eat one after weeks of presenting the treats to Amaterasu and both of their insistence he try one. Kagome felt immeasurably pleased to give Sesshomaru food she had prepared, no matter how humble the fare.

Once he even brought cooked trout to go with the tea Kagome had gotten into the habit of bringing since that was usually all Sesshomaru would accept from her. Kagome was happy and wished she could see them more often, but she never pushed. It was enough that he was there, never late on those cherished days.

Kagome felt closer to him every time she saw him, and sometimes she would catch an answering look in his gaze when she would happen to catch him staring at her. Her heart would flutter every time, her flesh heat up, but neither of them ever did more than exchange intimate glances, knowing that fate had dealt them different destinies.

She was a ningen and a shrine maiden at that while he was a powerful daiyoukai. Any relationship beyond friendship was impossible between them, and they accepted it without complaint even though their hearts, their very souls, cried out for the other.

They had been meeting at the same sport on the hillside for half a year when a traveling monk named Eiji came to her village. He had just planned on passing through, but he had become ill and feverish. He was a monk, set in his ways with strong faith, but when he saw the beautiful woman who took care of him with such gentle hands, he fell in love.

By her clothes he knew her to be a miko, her raven hair tied back in the traditional style of shrine maidens and he knew one such as her normally did not take a husband, but after four days of being in her company while he recovered, he knew he had to have her as his own.

After he had regained his strength, he asked her if he could speak with her alone.

Eiji walked with her through her small village, not touching her; except for the heated glances he could not help but shoot her way. Finally, he built the courage to speak.

"Miko-dono, there is something of some importance I wish to ask you."

"What is it, monk?" Her voice was music to his ears, soft and soothing. He tried valiantly to turn his thoughts away from unchaste images of Kagome, but it was near impossible.

He cleared his throat. "I know we have just me and I was ill, but I beg for you to hear me out."

He paused and was grateful when she did not interrupt while he marshaled his features and turned to look at her, stopping in a secluded part of the village. He took her right hand in both of his, a stern look on his face as he refused to show emotion or how much this moment meant to him. He was a highly disciplined individual, able to school his features in a permanent straight face so as not to give away his innermost thoughts.

Unlike this woman who glowed with an inner light, her eyes giving away her emotions always, but he didn't mind, not with her. He wished one day that she would gaze up at him as she was now but not with kind regard but with love.

He stroked her wrist while he spoke. "I would take you as my wife, miko–dono, Kagome."

He saw her part her lips to speak, but he interrupted her before words could fall. "I don't own much, but I would care for you, protect you always. I am not an unkind man, and I would always treat you with respect." His lascivious thoughts taunted him when he spoke the last part, imagining her naked with her limbs tangled with his own.

Her eyes did not shine with happiness at his words as he had wished but sadness, and he knew before she spoke what she would say.

"I am sorry, monk—" she began before he tightened his hold on her hand, interrupting her once more.

"Eiji, please. Kagome, I must insist you use my name."

"Eiji," she obliged him, and his member swelled at the sound of his name coming from her luscious lips, lips he wished to put to more pleasurable use around the flesh that strained between his thighs.

"Kagome," he whispered her name, his face showing his yearning as he allowed her, only her, to see his true feelings. He had to have her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled on her hand, bringing her flushed against his chest, feeling her breasts pressed against him. Then he was kissing her. One hand tangled in her hair, untying the white ribbon so the black mass would cascade down her back in waves, while he kept her close to him with his free hand at her lower back, pressing her into his stiff erection.

She was stiff against him, but he didn't notice. All he could feel was her ripe lips against his, her body flushed with his, and he was on fire. He tried to deepen the kiss by stroking his tongue along the seam of her lips, but she refused to open for him. Instead, she pushed against his chest with surprising strength, her arms muscular from labor and long hours of practicing with her bow and arrows.

She slapped his face, her cheeks red not with passion but anger, as her brown orbs flashed at him with indignation. He refused to touch his stinging cheek as she began to speak.

"I would appreciate it if you did not manhandle and maul me, monk. I am sorry, but I do not return your feelings nor can I become your wife. My father is sick, and I must take care of him. I do not have the luxury of marriage, Eiji." Kagome started out heatedly, but then towards the end calmed her words, not wanting to hurt his feelings even after his actions towards her.

Eiji stood stiffly before her, his features once more schooled to hide his hurt feelings and anger at her total rejection of him as a man. He bowed his head stiffly, murmuring words of apology. "Forgive me, miko-dono. I did not mean to offend. If you do not mind, I need a moment alone."

When she nodded her head, he turned away from her and started walking. He had to get away from her. He was angry at her refusal, and an eerie calmness stole over him while he went over her words. She may not return his feelings, but it seemed it was her father that kept her from him. If only her father wasn't in the way, he thought maliciously.

Though he was a monk, Eiji knew he had un-monk-like tendencies he knew others would consider…despicable; however, he always justified himself in one form or another, and as a plan of obtaining Kagome as his wife formed, a handy excuse filtered like a dark whisper in his mind. It was merciful to end the suffering of sick, old men, wasn't it?

The next day was the day Sesshomaru brought Amaterasu to see her, and Kagome was thankful for the distraction as she sought to forget about the monk Eiji. She was picking flowers with Amaterasu, teaching her the meanings behind each, but another part of her mind was preoccupied. She may not have welcomed or enjoyed Eiji's kiss, but her mind replaced the monk with Sesshomaru.

What would it be like to kiss the regal daiyoukai? To be pressed intimately against his powerful frame without his armor between them. Unconsciously, she pressed her fingers to her lips as her imaginings got away with her. She didn't even noticed she'd become silent in her lessons when Amaterasu tugged at her sleeve to regain her attention.

Blushing at her wayward thoughts, Kagome looked down at the child. "Uh, yes, Amaterasu?"

"Are you alright, Kagome? You're quiet and your face is red."

Before she could answer and reassure the child, Sesshomaru was there, standing tall before her. Her blush intensified at his close proximity when she remembered his part in her not so innocent musings.

"Sesshomaru?" Was that her voice? It came out low and breathy, embarrassing her. She hoped he hadn't noticed, but she just knew he had. She had come to learn that nothing escaped his notice.

She stood with her head tipped back to stare up at him, waiting for his response, almost afraid to hear what he had to say. Instead, he lowered his head, her eyes widening as her heart stuttered in her chest, her mind jumping to conclusions. He was going to kiss her.

Her eyes lowered slightly as his face drew closer, his breath against her cheek, but instead of placing his lips over hers, his forehead descended on hers.

"You are warm, miko."

Kagome blinked in confusion until his words sunk in and she blushed fiercely. "No, I'm not sick. I'm fine, really," she tried to reassure him when he leaned back and gazed down at her with unbelieving eyes.

Then she saw his nostrils flare as if he were sniffing the air. His eyes widened slightly before they lowered and became heated. Her stomach clenched at his gaze, her breath coming in sharp pants. His hand rose to cup her cheek, lightly stroking.

"Miko—" he began but was interrupted as a shrill feminine voice echoed his words. Kagome reached for him unconsciously when he lowered his arm and stepped back, his gaze turned away from her.

Dropping her arm, Kagome turned to follow his gaze, seeing a village woman she recognized running towards them, calling out to her. "Miko! Oh, miko, come quick!"

Facing the older woman fully, Kagome focused on her, brows lowered in a frown of worry.

"What is it?" Kagome's hands came out as the woman reached for her, holding onto her hands tightly.

"It's your father," the older woman panted between breaths, before her words came to a halt after noticing the tall youkai behind Kagome, gazing up at him in wonder. It was obvious the woman could not tell he was a demon, but it was just as obvious she was spell bonded by his angelic features.

Slightly jealous but mostly worried, Kagome shook the woman's hands that still held hers. "Tell me what has happened to my father!"

The woman gave a violent start before her eyes fell once more on Kagome and began tugging at their bound hands, dragging Kagome forward.

"He is ill! He was found by another villager, thrashing upon the ground, clutching at his throat! He was taken to his home and is now unconscious."

Eyes wide in fear, Kagome ran across the field, over the hill towards the village, forgetting about Sesshomaru and Amaterasu in her panic to see her father. She knew that Sesshomaru followed close behind, his aura giving him away, but she did not once glance back at him as she ran. She had never run so fast in her life as she raced through the village until she came to the hut she shared with her father, rushing through the flap at the opening without removing her sandals as was custom.

She went into the back where her father's small room was and saw that Eiji was already there, bent over her father. He glanced up at her entrance, his eyes narrowing in recognition at the presence behind her, but Kagome was unaware of his reaction while she knelt by her father. She took his withered hand in hers, but he was unresponsive even after she called out to him.

"Father? Father, please wake up."

"Kagome," Eiji tried to gain her attention, but she was busy feeling for her father's pulse. It was there, but weak. His skin was ashen, sweat saturating his hair and clothes. He was sick, possibly dying and she had no idea why or how.

A hand settled on her shoulder, and Kagome reached back, thinking it was Sesshomaru, but she didn't feel claws. Glancing back, it was Eiji standing behind her after moving silently while she had been busy fretting over her father. She lowered her hand, gazing back at her beloved father's face.

Images of her mother's face in death came to haunt her, and she closed her eyes in denial. He wouldn't die, he couldn't.

As if he read her thoughts, Eiji said, "Kagome, I am sorry, but he is dying."

"He's fine," Kagome replied fiercely.

"Kagome—" Eiji tried again, but she interrupted him rudely.

"Please, leave."

She felt his hand tense on her shoulder, before pulling away. "As you wish."

Kagome didn't watch Eiji move around Sesshomaru and exit the room, but she heard him, and she knew he had to know what Sesshomaru was. When she sensed Sesshomaru move, she thought he was about to leave, too.

"Please, stay."

She didn't want to be alone right now, didn't want him to leave her to her sorrow.

She looked up when she saw him kneel on the other side of her father where Eiji had been, his eyes looking down at her father, and she wondered what he thought about ningen. He could live for centuries while humans couldn't even live to one.

Now in this moment, she needed him, needed his strength to get her through this emotional ordeal. Her eyes went back to her father as she yearned for Sesshomaru to take her into his arms and hold her, comfort her, but she did not ask.

"He has been poisoned."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru sharply. "Poisoned? But how?"

"I do not know, but he is nearly gone."

Kagome stifled a cry at his words.

"But I may be able to save him."

"How? Please, tell me!" Tears were in her eyes as well as hope while she watched Sesshomaru. He lifted his gaze to meet hers, the calmness there affecting her, slowing down her panic racing heart.

"I have poison of my own. I might be able to counteract the toxins in his body by administering it. However, it may already be too late, and he was frail even before the poison." Sesshomaru was warning her not to get her hopes up, and in that moment she knew she loved him.

She lowered her gaze in case it was written all over her face. "Do it. Please, help my father, Sesshomaru."

Reaching out and with gentle hands, Sesshomaru raised her father's kimono sleeve, baring his left arm. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's sharp claws pierced the flesh of her father's wrist, a green glow emanating from them. After only a few seconds, Sesshomaru released her father, his wrist flaming red, the nail marks burnt black.

She winced at the pain her father must have felt, but he hadn't even flinched and this worried her. She feared it was because he was already dead as she could not see his chest moving.

Fear choked her. "Is he..?"

As if reading her thoughts, Sesshomaru answered. "He yet lives. You must watch him this night, miko. If my poison works, then he should wake tomorrow."

Tears spilled over as Kagome gazed at him with gratitude. "Thank you. Sesshomaru, thank you."

He nodded his head, his eyes softening at the sight of her tears.

After composing herself, wiping her moist eyes, Kagome stood. "Would you like some tea? It'll only take me a moment to prepare."

Kagome silently compelled him to agree. She wasn't ready for him to leave her just yet. When he stood, she feared he meant to decline and leave her, but instead, he nodded his head. She smiled in relief, leaving the room to bustle around the fire pit in the central room, Sesshomaru following her and knelt on the other side while she prepared the tea.

After handing him a cup, Kagome couldn't help but give into temptation and sat beside him, blowing on her own cup of steaming green tea. They drank in companionable silence for a short spell before conversing quietly.

They talked about Kagome's childhood, how she grew up with her father and older sister Kikyo, who played the mother after their mother had died when she was young, about her dreams and wishes. Then she asked Sesshomaru to tell her about himself and was surprised when he complied. He spoke about his childhood as well, about his powerful father, his battles, and also about his pups.

Kagome learned that he had three other pups, all males. She was sad that they no longer had a mother and she said as much.

"Amaterasu said your wife died. I'm sorry for your loss." And she was. He probably cared deeply for his deceased wife as his pups must surely do.

"She died defending our pups when a dragon youkai sought to kill off my line while I was away. I returned earlier than expected and was able to kill the dragon, but she was already gone."

Her heart going out to him, Kagome placed her left hand on his right one, their tea long gone. Instead of pulling away as she thought he might, his clawed hand curled around hers, holding on to her, causing warmth to blossom in her chest.

She blushed at her next question, but she couldn't seem to stop the words from falling from her lips. "Do you…ever have thoughts about marrying again? I mean your pups are so young. Surely at least Amaterasu needs a mother's influence."

She did not, however, mention if Sesshomaru missed being with a woman.

"Someday, I will take another mate," he informed her.

Looking at her lap, feeling despondent and jealous over the faceless woman, Kagome forced a smile to her lips. "I see. That's good."

"What of you, miko? Do you wish to have a mate?"

She blushed harder, her heart pounding. "Uh, why do you ask?"

"You told me of your wishes and dreams, but not once did you mention mating."

"Oh, that? Well, you see miko normally do not take a husband. At least not the younger siblings. It's their duty to be of service, not to settle down and have a family. My sister Kikyo is the eldest, so having offspring of her own is part of her duty, to have children with spiritual powers."

"Is there someone you wish to mate?"

Not wishing to lie, but not wanting to be totally truthful in telling him that if their destinies had been different, she would have wished to mate with him, she said, "There is no one who lives in the village I wish to marry, no."

She was thankful he did not pursue the subject.

When night began to fall she knew Sesshomaru had to leave. He had left Amaterasu in the clearing, and he needed to get back to his pup. They stood outside of the entrance to her father's hut, and she gazed up at him with the love she could never voice to him, while he met her gaze with his mesmerizing golden orbs.

Blushing, she said, "Thank you again for helping my father. It means a lot to me."

Instead of answering, he cupped her cheek once more, and she allowed herself to nuzzle into his touch. When he lowered his palm, ready to turn and leave, she reached out and clutched at his hand.

"Sesshomaru, could you do me one more favor?"

"What is it, miko?"

"Could you tell Kikyo what has happened? She lives in the next village over. She's pregnant right now, so I doubt she will be able to make the journey, but she needs to know."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and she smiled in thanks. She would have said more but her father's coughs had her turning with a small wave and running into the hut. She did not see the longing that graced Sesshomaru's features as he watched her leave, but Eiji did.

He stood in the shadows, watching. A dark anger settled in his gut. He had been waiting for the youkai to leave for hours, hoping to warn Kagome about her 'guest'. He wondered how she was unable to sense his demonic energies, but as night began to set, he had a sinking feeling she did in fact know but didn't seem to care.

He had been confused as to why the youkai had not followed him outside when Kagome had asked him to leave. Jealousy clawed at him when he realized it was only him she had wanted gone, not both of them. Now they had spent hours alone together, doing only kami knew what, but his mind conjured up images of a naked Kagome lying on a pallet with her thighs spread for her youkai lover while her father lay dying.

Eiji, like many, believed youkai to be devil's spawn and should be eradicated from the face of the Earth. He also hated youkai loving ningen, believing they were betrayers to their own race and must be killed as he must now kill the woman he thought he loved, for she had most assuredly lain with this demon. She was tainted.

What was worse, he recognized the handsome youkai. That morning after asking Kagome to marry him the day before, he had followed her outside the village, hoping to change her mind before resorting to poisoning her father, but she had been clutching a silver haired child in her arms, and a man had been watching them. Both were obviously youkai, and Eiji had at first been fearful for Kagome's safety until he saw how she interacted with the child.

Against his better judgment, he had left her alone with them; his moment lost to speak with her and poisoned her father. He had wished to be the one to comfort Kagome in her sorrow and hopefully gain entrance to her bedchamber and spend the night comforting her with sex, but it seemed the white devil had taken his place, and he wanted revenge on them both.

Eiji knew the demon was about to leave and send Kagome's message to her sister, leaving his pup vulnerable to attack. He decided the two lovers would be the instruments to slay one another, and if by chance one lived, he would finish the job.

First grabbing a few items, he left in search of the youkai child, knowing she was probably still where he had last seen her, on the hillside near the forest.

A cold grin split his face when he caught sight of her silver hair in a tree, sleeping on a branch. Lifting the bow he had stolen, notching an arrow, he infused his spiritual powers into the projection. The weapon felt clumsy in his hands, but he did have some skill in the weapon as his father had taught him at a young age as they hunted, but that had been many years ago.

Still, archery was more a skill for miko than monks, so when he shot his arrow, intending to pierce the child's small chest she left open as she reclined against the tree's trunk, his aim was slightly off; though, he didn't know it.

He heard the child cry out and saw her fall from the tree, landing painfully upon the ground. Chuckling, he thought her dead, but he stopped laughing instantly when he saw her get up and race off into the forest but not before she gazed over her shoulder at him, her golden eyes glowing in the twilight. Then she was gone.

Cursing, he ran towards the spot that she had fallen, knowing he had no chance to catch her now. Thinking his plans foiled, he chanced to look down and saw his arrow. He leaned down to pick it up when he noticed two things.

First, there was blood on the arrows tip. A smirk plastered itself on his face as he allowed his emotions to show since no one was around to witness it. His arrow had been fused with his spiritual energy. She was too young to fight the pure energy now coursing through her small body. She would die this night from exposure.

Then his hand clutched his second prize, an item that would help him in his vengeance.

Kagome had fallen asleep beside her father when screams woke her. It was still dark when she ran outside to shouts of 'fire'. Kagome followed the villagers and the smoke that rose into the night sky. She came face to face with one of the huts completely engulfed in flames.

"Is anyone still inside?" she screamed over the roar of flames. She had to repeat herself twice before a village man answered.

"No, everyone was able to escape, miko. Please, help us put out the fire before it spreads!"

Moving into action, Kagome helped the villagers douse the flames with sand and water.

Sesshomaru was on his way back to Kagome's village after spending most of the night traveling first to her sister's village where he imparted Kagome's message, and back, wanting to collect his pup. He planned on staying near Kagome's village instead of heading home as he had always done after his weekly visits, not wanting to leave the miko alone at this time.

He knew his feelings towards her could never be, but he could not help but care for the ningen, even love her. He couldn't leave her, not now.

He was brought up short when he heard the unmistakable call of his pup not where he had left her. She was hurt he knew without a doubt. He raced towards her, worry and fear racing through his veins.

He found her crumpled on the ground, delirious. He knelt beside her, taking her into his strong arms carefully. She was dirty, her clothes ripped, and she was barely breathing. He could sense purification powers emanating from her and located the wound on her arm.

He had no idea how this could have happened. Then his mind went to the only solution. The miko was the only one who knew where his young had been, but why would she try to kill Amaterasu? It made no sense. His pup was dying, so without further delay, he flared his youki, hoping to counteract the purification by drowning it in his much more powerful aura. After he saved his pup, he vowed to kill Kagome, hardening his heart to the task even though it hurt him just to think about taking her life, watching her eyes glaze over in death. But he would.

Tired, feeling elated by their success, Kagome went back to her home, and entered her father's room only to stop dead in her tracks, a scream building in her throat until it spilled out.

Her cry had the villagers running, barging into her home and saw her crying over her father's dead and mangled body. His throat looked as if a beast had slashed his throat, four deep gashes almost severing the head, blood everywhere.

Kagome lifted up, gazing down at her father with a teary expression when something silver caught her eye. Picking up the item with shaking fingers, her eyes beheld a silver strand of hair that had been on her father's dead body. There was only one man she knew who possessed such hair—Sesshomaru.

She gazed back at the claw marks on her father's neck, a horrible realization sinking in. Had Sesshomaru killed her father? Why? This didn't make any sense, but evidence pointed towards him. This had to be some kind of mistake, but there was a small taint of demonic energy that was similar to Sesshomaru's. Her heart clenched at the realization that she had to kill him and stop him from taking another innocent life.

When the sun rose, both Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the hillside at the same time with hollowed hearts. It was as if this moment in time was fated. Both of them stood silently, their throats choked on emotion as they asked each other silently, 'why?'

Then Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, a green whip materialized, coming straight at her, and when Kagome raised her right hand, erecting a shield before her, she knew this fight was inevitable. She must kill the man she thought she loved.

His whip cracked against her barrier over and over, his arm swinging in wide arcs, trying to break her shield, but it held strong under his onslaught. Not waiting for him to succeed or try something else, Kagome raised her other hand, two fingers pointed up while the others were curled into her palm. She made a complex design in the air, murmuring a few enchanted words and watched while roots shot up from the ground, wrapping around Sesshomaru's legs, trying to immobilize and trap him.

Before they could reach his thighs, Sesshomaru quickly slashed at the enchanted roots, freeing himself as he used his demonic speed to come up behind Kagome where she was unprotected by her barrier. He slashed at her with his deadly claws. He almost looked away, unable to watch as he struck her down, but roots shot up between them and his claws cut them down. Her defense did not come swift enough, and his claws cut into her back.

Her haori ripped with a load sound of shredding cloth, blood welling from shallow wounds to stain the white fabric. He hesitated when the metallic smell of her blood reached his nose, long enough for her to turn and thrust a dagger into his shoulder as his chest and consequently his heart was protected by armor. Her reiki burned him, causing him to growl at the pain, and he jumped back, somersaulting in the air so she couldn't do more damage. He could have lashed out at her, could have taken her head off, but he'd hesitated, and ultimately, he'd chosen to retreat.

Several feet apart once more, Sesshomaru griped the handle of the small knife and pulled the burning blade from his flesh, the blade scraping against bone. He threw it away from him as they watched each other, unmoving for long seconds.

He drew his sword, unable to prolong the battle as his heart was not in it. He just wanted it to end. He hating the scent of her blood, despising that he was the one to injure her. He had to kill her fast or lose his nerve. He infused his youki into the demonic blade, intending to obliterate her in one strike. He knew he would be unable to do so again, the pain in his chest was that fierce.

Kagome lifted her bow, notched an arrow from her quiver that had fallen to the ground after the strap had been broken by his claws, her back stinging. However, the wounds were not life threatening, just painful. Seeing the blood that covered his white haori made her sick. She had hurt him, intended to purify him in a second, and her heart was not in it.

It took every bit of resolve she had to pull back on her bow string and aim her arrow at him. She knew she would not be able to fight him much longer as her heart broke further with every passing second.

You are my enemy, thought Sesshomaru.

I have no choice but to kill you, thought Kagome.

But I don't want this, they both thought at the same time without realizing it.

Just before either could release their final attack, a small figure raced between them, screaming for them to stop.

"Stop, Father! Kagome!" Amaterasu stood defiantly between their flaring energies. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome dropped their weapons in an effort not to release their attacks, afraid that if they didn't, they would kill Amaterasu.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome drop her bow and arrow, stunned. Hadn't she tried to kill his pup just hours ago? Why would she refuse to strike now that he was wide open for attack?

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief that she had been able to stop herself in time before accidently hurting Amaterasu with her released reiki.

"What are you doing!? Why are you fighting?" Amaterasu demanded with tears streaming from her eyes, and she allowed her father to pick her up and nuzzle her neck comfortingly.

"The miko tried to kill you—" began Sesshomaru, but Amaterasu interrupted him, while Kagome recoiled in shock at his words.

"No, she didn't! Some man attacked me. He was wearing monk robes."

"Eiji!?" Kagome exclaimed confusedly, for he was the only monk around at this time.

"He was the man kneeling by your father, miko?" Sesshomaru asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Yes, but why would he try to kill Amaterasu?"

"Not everyone is as kind hearted as you, miko."

Now Kagome understood why Sesshomaru had attacked her. He thought she had tried to kill his pup, not because she had found out about his betrayal. The reminder sliced at her already fragile heart.

"Sesshomaru? Why…how could…you killed my father!" she choked out, tears glistening in her eyes. She had to kill him, but as he held his daughter close to him in a protective gesture, how could she take this child's father as he had done to hers?

"I had left at your behest to send word to your sister. I did not kill him, miko."

"But he has claw marks on his neck, and I found a strand of your hair on his body. If not you then who?"

Kagome had a horrible premonition. Was someone out to smite them, forcing them to kill one another? Could it be Eiji?

"Allow me near the body. I might be able to catch the killer's scent," offered Sesshomaru as he put his child down after she had calmed.

Amaterasu ran to Kagome, needing the contact with her as well to ascertain that she was alright, too. She jumped towards Kagome, who caught her easily.

Kagome stroked her silver hair, her eyes on Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

If the killer was in fact Eiji, Sesshomaru already knew his scent and would know instantly.

All of a sudden, golden chains appeared around Sesshomaru before tightening around him, trapping him, sparks flying off the restraints. Though he made no noise, Kagome knew he must be in pain as she felt the powerful spiritual energy from the chains.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome put the child down, intending to use her own powers to break the enchantment. "Amaterasu, stay back!"

Before she could take two steps, a voice called out to her in a familiar voice, so she paused and turned towards Eiji, meeting his cool, dark gaze and shivered. Something was wrong with his eyes. They were so empty, as if they didn't really see her, at least as anything human.

"You were supposed to be mine, Kagome. That's why I went through all the trouble to kill your father, but now I see that you have already been seduced by evil."

"You killed my father!? Because I refused to be your wife?" cried Kagome, sickened by Eiji's words.

Eiji didn't seem to be paying attention to her words, his voice distant. "It is my duty to eradicate evil and save your soul from further taint by killing you as well."

"Eiji, you've got it all wrong—" she tried to explain, but his eyes left hers as he focused on something beside her.

"Still alive? I'll make sure you die properly this time," he said to Amaterasu, extracting a sutra from his robes, infusing it with his powers before throwing it at the girl.

Kagome stepped between Amaterasu and the flying sutra, destroying it by bringing her bow down on the projection, ripping it in half.

"Get away now, Amaterasu!" Kagome demanded before engaging with the charging monk. Coming upon her swiftly, he brought down his staff, intending to bash her skull in, but she again raised her bow, deflecting the blow. He was stronger than she, and she was unable to use her reiki to defend herself as it only worked against youkai.

She thought to use her powers to try and bind him with roots as she had with Sesshomaru, but Eiji continued to attack her, lashing out with his staff so that she didn't have time to perform her enchantment.

He kicked her stomach with such force, Kagome was flung back, landing on the ground hard, gasping for breath.

Sesshomaru growled fiercely, but he was ignored. His eyes bled crimson, the marks on his face turning jagged, and fangs burst like daggers from his gums as he partially changed, unleashing his youki to combat against the chains that bound him with spiritual light.

Kagome lifted her bow just as Eiji swung his staff down, aiming for her head. Her bow shattered under the powerful blow, and he laughed in triumph as he lifted his staff again.

"Die, whore!"

Kagome thought she was about to die, unable to move in time, but Eiji froze, his expression frozen on his face as they both looked down at the center of his chest where Sesshomaru's clawed hand was protruding. Kagome's face filled with horror at the grisly sight, but she felt no sadness as Eiji became limp, held up only by Sesshomaru's strength.

His clawed hand was covered in dark red blood as he stood behind Eiji, a fierce expression on his regal face. Throwing the dead monk to the side as if he were nothing but garbage, Sesshomaru knelt before Kagome, worry etched slightly on his proud features.

"Miko, are you well?" he asked, his left, un-bloodied hand rested on her shoulder, while she gaped at him.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I'm alright, Sesshomaru. Thank you, again."

Their eyes locked as strong emotion swirled inside both of them. They would have killed each other if Amaterasu hadn't arrived when she had. Kagome watched his face lower towards her, and she knew by the look in his heated gaze that this time he was going to kiss her, and she was going to let him. She moved closer to him, eager for what he offered, but Amaterasu chose that moment to jump into her lap and wrap small arms around her neck.

"Kagome! I was so scared," the pup cried into her neck.

Kagome flushed, grinning, as she hugged Amaterasu, her eyes still on Sesshomaru. His answering grin made her heart flutter in her chest, and then he was hugging her, his arms around her back with Amaterasu between them.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate lying," Kagome murmured.

The sun was setting, and she was standing on the hillside with Sesshomaru. Amaterasu was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms. Looking at the child, she looked so small compared to the formidable daiyoukai.

"You did not have to. There is still time—" began Sesshomaru, only to be interrupted.

"No!" Kagome looked up at his beloved face, her own scrunched up in anguish. She reached for him, only to let her hand fall back to her side. She shook her head. "I didn't say I regretted my decision." As if she'd ever regret keeping him safe! If the villagers knew what really happened to Eiji, they would blame Sesshomaru and probably want him dead. To protect Sesshomaru, even Amaterasu, Kagome knew she'd do much more than lie.

The villagers were already questioning who 'the silver haired man' was when he'd come to save her father before Eiji murdered him. Sesshomaru looked human, but there were traits that made one doubt, such as his inhuman eyes and the markings gracing his face. Luckily, not many saw him and the ones who had hadn't gotten a good look at him. Still, he was a stranger in these parts and questions were being asked, people talked.

Sesshomaru shifted his tiny burden to the crook of one arm. With his free hand, he clasped the hand she had been about to grab a hold of him with. Surprised he would initiate contact, Kagome met his gaze. It felt like he could see into the depths of her very soul, could see her longing. Though slight, she saw when his emotions entered his eyes, making them sparkle like gems. Because his expression was normally so stoic, she had little trouble deciphering a similar desire etched on his face.

Her heart pounded. As if he could hear the frantic beat, his hand tightened around hers. Bringing her arm up slowly, she watched, transfixed, as he placed a small kiss on her inner wrist.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered.

"Do you wish for me to remain this night?"

What was he asking? Was she going far out of bounds to think that Sesshomaru was thinking lascivious thoughts? Probably. He must have seen the confusion on her face, for he added, "I would stay if you did not wish to mourn your father's passing alone."

Though slightly disappointed, her heart warmed at his obvious concern. She smiled and cupped his cheek with the hand he still held close to his face. His lids closed. Had he sighed as he nuzzled into her palm? Then she lowered her hand to stroke his daughter's hair.

"You should check up on your other children. I'm sure they are wondering what has happened to you."

His nodded once. "I will return," he promised softly. Then he turned and strode away from her. Soon, he disappeared into the trees. She curled her hand, trapping his warmth, to hold onto that little part of him for as long as she could. When she could no longer feel his aura, she, too, left the hillside, going back home where no one was waiting for her anymore.

One month later…

The day was bright, the afternoon sun beating down on the lone traveler. The woman stopped with a sigh and took out her fast dwindling water supply from her pack and drank. Though her throat was parched, the water was warm and did little to soothe her. Afterwards, she continued down the road, hopeful the next village was not so far away. She was on a mission. Though her brother was often gone for long periods of time, it was unusual for Eiji to be away when he had brought her along on one of his many travels.

Over a month ago, he'd taken her with him after she had begged him not to leave her alone again for so long. She loved her brother and hated to be left behind in their small village while he was off having adventures. Though he was strict, Eiji would sometimes cave and let her accompany him, but then she had sprained her ankle. Since Eiji still wished to travel, hearing about a demon plaguing some village, he'd left her in the village miko's tender care. She had not liked being left alone with strangers, in a place she was unfamiliar with, but had little choice.

She'd waited and waited for him. Her ankle had been healed weeks ago but still he had not returned. For the last week, she had been travelling, going from village to village in hopes of finding him, worried that he was hurt…or worse. Now, she believed she was close. The second village she'd come across had said they had seen him and pointed her in the direction he had gone. She should be close to the next settlement—

With a terrifying roar that startled her terribly, a beast jumped out of the brush and snarled at her. Another came next to the four legged fiend, both baring wickedly sharp teeth at her. At first, she thought the huge creatures were wolves—a scary enough thought, but on closer inspection, realization made her blood freeze in her veins.

These grotesque monsters were no animals. They had six legs each, their body in three segments like an insects, but they had thick fur and muzzles like an animal.

_Demons. _

The first and bigger youkai took a step towards her, its muzzle opening to make the most inhuman sound imaginable. With a terrified shriek, her body tensed, and she ran. Panting, whimpering and crying pitifully, she tried to outrun the beasts, but they came at her—fast. Looking behind her, unable not to, she saw them bearing down on her. Just then, her foot hit a rock and she went down. A blessing in disguise as one of the youkai jumped her that exact moment, intending to pounce on her. Instead, it sailed over her fallen form.

Trembling, sobbing, she looked before and behind her. Now there was nowhere for her to run, unless she wanted to take a chance and go into the forest, perhaps becoming lost. She was about to get up and charge headlong into the trees anyway when a white blur struck one of the beasts. With a wicked looking blade, the monster's head was sliced clean off. Even as its legs danced in its death throes, her savior—ignoring her prone form—charged the beast behind her, who leapt with a vicious snarl to attack her savior. Making the move seem easy, the man in white cleanly cut the second demon in half.

Staring wide eyed at the tall figure standing just a couple feet away, she could detect not a drop of blood staining his pristine form. With a flick of his blade, swinging the blood off, the stranger sheathed his sword, and turned to walk away. Though thankful for being saved, bewilderment morphed into anger as this man was intent on leaving her in the dirt. Wasn't he going to see if she was alright? Why save her if he was just going to abandon her?!

Scrambling to her feet, her knees still shaky from her fright, she called out to him. "Wait! Don't leave."

He stopped, his long, silver hair becoming motionless at his halt. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. She caught a flash of amber.

"What is it?"

His deep voice penetrated her mind before his rude remark did. It caressed her eardrums and made her yearn to hear him speak again, anything.

"You saved me," she murmured, flushing. "Thank you… I-I do not know your name. I'm Chiharu."

Now he turned to face her fully. Her breath caught at his beauty. He wore spiked armor and a strange, white, fur pelt over is right shoulder. Two swords where strapped to his waist, but it was his face that bewitched her. His complexion was so fair, as white as the new falling snow, with a few splashes of color on his cheek bones and forehead. Though the markings were strange to her, it was his golden eyes that were stranger still. Surely, he was too ethereal to be human, but never once did she think him a monster, not like the two demons who had tried to eat her.

"You are safe now. You should be on your way. There is a village nearby straight-ahead." His voice was cool, without inflexion, and yet it did strange things to her heartbeat, made it pound a mile a minute.

Before she could stop him a second time, he was gone, disappearing into the forest. Though he lacked manners, he'd saved her, and he was so gorgeous… A vain woman by heart, Chiharu thought she fell in love with him on sight. Would she ever see him again?

Not half an hour later, she came to the village she had been hoping to find, the same one her savior had mentioned. Perhaps he would be here? Shaking her head, Chiharu forced herself to remember why she was here, to find her brother. Asking around, she was given hope. The villagers remembered a travelling monk, but the news they had for her made her want to cry. No, she did cry, fell down on her knees in the dirt and sobbed. Eiji was dead, killed by a demon. They told her their village miko had found Eiji's body and killed the demon who'd slain him.

After her crying fit, she demanded to know where this miko was. She wanted to talk to her, to know more of what had happened, and part of her wanted to blame this unknown woman for being too late to save her brother. A village woman told her she would most likely find the miko Kagome on the far hillside, and that was where she went, unescorted.

Just as she topped the rise, she froze, her eyes falling on a familiar white form. Standing tall and regal, like a powerful lord, her handsome savior turned to her, as if he knew she was there. Amber impaled her, making her dizzy with his too close gaze. Without realizing it, she took two steps towards him, then she hastened to stand not a few feet away and bowed low. Looking up at him again, her face flushed in pleasure at the sight of him. She murmured, "You're here. I never thought to see you again."

Though his lips parted to answer, a woman's voice filtered towards them, and his gaze shot away from her. Turning to her left, she saw a beautiful woman dressed as a miko, presumably the woman she had come to find, walk towards them. In her arms was a child, a little girl that looked a lot like the male beside her. Envy tightened her heart. Was this man married and had a child with this woman, this priestess? She doubted it, for this child looked nothing like this miko.

"Can I help you?" the miko asked.

The girl hugged the priestess around the neck and shifted closer, eyeing Chiharu as if she didn't trust her. Returning her gaze to the woman she had sought, Chiharu reluctantly pulled her attention away from the beautiful man beside her, only to recall why she was here, the news she had heard, and choked on a sob. Tears glazed her already red and puffy eyes.

"Eiji… He is dead?" she whispered, though she already knew the answer.

Shock filtered across the miko's face, then compassion. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Who are you? I presume you knew him."

Chiharu nodded. "I am Chiharu. He is…was my older brother. I've been looking for him."

The miko looked over Chiharu's shoulder, presumably at the man standing quietly at her back. Walking towards him, Chiharu watched as the child exchanged arms. Brown eyes stared back at her once more.

"Come with me, Chiharu. We'll discuss this at my home." Kagome turned back to her companion. "I'll return later if you plan to stay a while..?"

Nodding his head, he shifted the girl to the crook of one arm, freeing one hand, letting it hang by his hip. "We will be here."

—

Half an hour later, Kagome stepped out of her hut. Her conscience plagued her. While Eiji's sister remained behind, still mourning for her brother, Kagome had offered her lodgings until the woman was ready to return home. Walking purposefully back to the hillside where Sesshomaru waited for her, she masked her pain, the disquiet swirling in her heart. But when she finally stood before Sesshomaru once more, just the sight of his beloved face crumpled her resolve to stand firm under the turmoil brewing within her.

He came to her instantly while Amaterasu was busy chasing after a rabbit. So engrossed in her game of chase, she didn't notice that her father was talking with Kagome.

"Something bothers you," Sesshomaru said without preamble.

He stood close, so close that Kagome was forced to tip her head way back just to meet his gaze, the angle promising to put a crick in her neck.

She wanted to remain quiet, to not tell him her concerns for fear he would misunderstand and presume she had regrets. But she did not wish to lie to him, and though she, also, did not want to speak the truth, she was comforted by the mere fact that he cared about her emotional turmoil, that he had noticed something was off.

"The woman who was here…Chiharu… I'm feeling sorry for the pain she is going through. It's obvious she wasn't aware of her brother's…devious nature." Kagome shook her head, trying to dispel the sight of the woman's tear stained face, to mute the wails from her memory. "I'm not sorry about Eiji's demise. He was evil. He killed my father, tried to kill me, Amaterasu, and even you. Who knows what other devious acts he's committed. It was my decision to keep the truth of what happened here a secret. I don't regret that, at all. But Chiharu…she's innocent in all this."

He seemed to understand. "You have a tender heart, Kagome." Then he stroked the back of her hair. When his large palm cupped the back of her neck, he pulled, bringing her up against his chest. To protect her from his armor, he settled her against his thick, fur pelt.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she put her hands between them to grab a hold of his armor, accepting his embrace. It was the first time he'd held her. Even when her father had passed and she'd been distraught, he hadn't held her, but he had touched her, comforted her. A pat on the head, a squeeze on her shoulder, cupping her cheek. They were getting closer all the time, like they gravitated towards each other, unable to stay away.

The feelings they harbored for each other went without saying, never voiced but heard, and it was dangerous—futile. Kagome wasn't ignorant. She knew demons and humans had relationships, even married—well, mated—but neither of them could cross the line and commit to each other. Why? Sesshomaru was a lord, she knew. While his subjects could do nothing to stop him from being intimate with her, should he make her his mate, his lands would be in an uproar. She was not only human but a miko, a demon's natural-born enemy.

Kagome didn't want to be a mistress, not even his, and she didn't blame him for not taking that step to make her his mate. He had his people to think about, and she understood duty, because she lived with it every day.

Fate was cruel to allow her to fall in love with a man who would never be hers. Though they knew they could never be, Sesshomaru continued to come, bringing his daughter along—a barrier to keep their interactions as innocent and friendly as possible. And she continued to allow him to return, never once telling him to stay away.

She was finally in his arms. It felt too good, made her forget why she was upset, her pain being replaced by excitement. There was no way Sesshomaru couldn't hear the excited beat with his acute hearing, and when he leaned back to look down at her, she blushed, refusing to meet his gaze. She feared her longing was plastered all over her face.

He didn't let her hide.

With a curled finger beneath her chin, he easily forced her face to turn upwards. Childishly, she shut her eyes, denying him still, though she was baffled as to why she was acting so shy—so female. To be a miko was to be unattainable by men. Her sole purpose was defined by her duty, yet Sesshomaru made her realize that she was also a woman with the same desires and dreams as any other. They trod a dangerous line. To cross, or not to cross?

"Look at me, Kagome," Sesshomaru murmured.

She adamantly shook her head, her fingers tightening around his armor. She felt him lean towards her, his breath brushing across her cheek like a warm wind. And still she did not open her eyes. Her throat felt dry, her mind jumbled.

The hand under her chin moved to lie over her heart. Though he wasn't cupping her breast, he _was_ touching it, and her nipple hardened, feeling the warmth of his touch even through two layers of clothing. Her heart skipped a beat, then raced double time, faster than before—if that was even possible.

"Your heart is racing," he breathed next to her ear.

She shivered and bit her bottom lip. Moving his hand once more, he freed her abused flesh with his thumb and stroked it back and forth, as if fascinated. His hair brushed against her nose, tickling her, but then his breath was on her mouth.

"How you tempt me, miko." His voice was so low, she barely heard it.

But then, he kissed her, brushing his mouth against her. Now she opened her eyes, going cross-eyed as she tried to see his face so close to hers. He wasn't looking at her, his own closed. Then he tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips just a little harder against her own and she melted.

His large palm spanned her lower back, keeping her close, while the other burrowed in her hair, tilting her head when he did something unexpected. His tongue touched her bottom lip, licked against the seam of her mouth and she parted them on a gasp. As if it were an invitation, his tongue swept in, tasting her.

So this was kissing, Kagome thought in wonder, following Sesshomaru's lead and mimicking his movements with her own tongue. He made a rough sound in the back of his throat and pressed closer, encouraging her to lose herself in him. She did, helpless against the fever he built inside her so effortlessly.

—

Chiharu couldn't take it, not the emotional turmoil at the news of her brother's death. An image of the man who'd stolen her devotion entered her mind. He'd saved her once, perhaps he'd come to her rescue again? This time, she didn't need saving from a physical attack but a means to turn her pain into pleasure. She just wanted to forget. Though her brother had been a monk, she knew he had not been pure of body, knew he'd occasionally break his vows and sleep with a woman.

She'd found out a few years ago. At first, she'd been shocked, then curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had not yet met the man she would like to marry but she had been curious about intimate relations between men and women. After that first time, Chiharu had been addicted, insatiable when it came to carnal pleasures. Ever discreet, she'd kept her tryst private from Eiji, knew he would not take kindly to his sister's lusty appetite. Though she had loved him—still did—she knew about his hypocritical tendencies.

However, now she thought she'd found the man for her, a beautiful man, tall and muscular, a warrior and savior. She wanted him, her body already becoming hot and moist betwixt her thighs—a familiar ache, yet stronger than ever before. She had no doubt that this man would bring her to heights of ecstasy she'd never been to before. Though she did not know him, not even his name, she felt certain that he was the one.

Sneaking out of the hut even though the miko had not returned, she ventured towards the last place she had seen him. It had completely left her mind that Kagome had planned to return to meet her stranger and probably the reason for her absence. So, it was a complete shock to see the two in each other's arms, embracing. Though they were only kissing, Chiharu viewed their actions as a betrayal. As anger and envy clawed at her innards, she did not realize just how alike her brother she was.

No one had ever stood between her and the man she'd wanted and to see another woman embracing the man she desired filled her with the need for vengeance. Her emotions clouded her mind, her anger consuming her like the fires of hell. Not wishing to see their intimate interlude anymore, she turned away. As she walked, not paying attention to the direction she went, her mind was awhirl with hateful images of those two continuing, of copulating. The thought couldn't be borne!

Impulsively, she returned to the bitch's home and waited, planning on giving the whore a piece of her mind! And so much more.

—

Not twenty minutes later, a flustered Kagome returned home. Sesshomaru's kiss had rocked her, and the only thing that had brought her back to her senses had been Amaterasu's innocent inquiry of their actions. After saying a quick good bye, she'd fled, not knowing how to react after that kiss.

Walking into the main room of the home she now lived alone at, she forgot all about her guest until a palm connected with her cheek with a loud _smack_. The blow snapped her head to the side, making her neck crack painfully, and she stumbled. Her shoulder hit the wall and she almost fell but stiffened her knees at the last second to remain standing. Turning swiftly, she ducked under another attack to her face on reflex, her body honed to fighting. Using her elbow, she knocked the breath out of her attacker with a well-placed jab to the stomach.

Her assailant fell. Grabbing an arrow from the quiver on her back, she straddled the wheezing form on the floor and held the sharp point to her attacker's neck. At first, Kagome couldn't identify the person beneath her who coughed and groaned in pain, but when the woman turned to look up at her with unveiled hatred, recognition struck.

"Chiharu..? What—why did you attack me?"

"You bitch," Chiharu said through clenched teeth.

As if Kagome were a man, Chiharu struck a painful blow between Kagome's thighs with her knee. With a pain filled gasp, she toppled over, surprised by the unexpected attack, never once thinking anyone would strike a woman so, or that it would be so painful. However, even as she fell off the other woman, she got back to her knees, gritting her teeth against the pain, even as Chiharu scrambled to her feet.

The obviously enraged woman picked up her discarded arrow, her arm flying wide and aimed at her face. Reacting instinctively, Kagome fell to the ground and rolled. Kicking out with her foot, she snapped Chiharu's knee out of place. With a strangled cry, she fell, clutching her dislocated knee. Confused, feeling almost remorseful even though she'd only been defending herself, Kagome knelt beside Chiharu.

"Chiharu? What is the meaning of this?" she demanded again.

Brown eyes snapped open to glare at Kagome with such hate it took her breath away.

"You… I will never forgive you!"

Thinking she was talking about Eiji, Kagome stiffened, believing Chiharu had somehow found out that she'd lied about her brother's death.

"I—I'm so…sorry. I didn't… I…"

"Lies! He's the only man I have loved, and you dare take him away from me?"

"No! It wasn't like that. Eiji, he tried to kill me. I had no choice… I didn't mean to lie."

Surprise widened Chiharu's eyes. "W-what are you talking about?"

Confused, Kagome asked, "Isn't that what this is about? Because Sesshomaru and I killed your brother?"

"You killed my…" Anger stole the surprise from Chiharu's face. "You filthy whore! You and that…that bastard murdered my brother?" Her eyes shut as if she were in pain. Then she whispered brokenly, "I finally learn his name, the name of the man I love and yet he…" Her eyes opened to impale Kagome, as if she were trying to kill her with one glance. "I was only going to scar you, to make you undesirable to—Sesshomaru was his name? I curse you!" she screamed the last. "Even if it takes my life, I swear vengeance on you! Your heart will become cold as my brother, now dead. No longer will the sun warm your face. You will only know winter, only night. Unable to be with another without taking his life, as you stole Eiji's!"

Kagome felt reiki emanate from the woman, but it was dark and twisted. Shocked, one thought shot through her mind. There was no doubt. Chiharu was a miko, too, but her negative feelings corrupted her energy into that of a dark miko. How had she not known Eiji's sister was a priestess, too? She hadn't felt a spark of pure light from the woman, no aura to indicate that she was nothing more than a normal human. Somehow, the evil in Chiharu's heart, her resentment and anger, gave her words strength, but at a price.

The curse struck Kagome's chest, burrowed past flesh and bone—though it left no physical wound other than a painful burn mark—straight to her heart. Falling back with a cry, Kagome held her hands over the burn even as she felt her heart turn colder and colder, the blood pumping through her veins slowing down. Then it stopped along with the beat of her heart. Though her heart ceased to function, Kagome was not dead. Though the change happened quickly, the pain was excruciating.

Her body burned but not from fire but from a cold that sank deep inside the very center of her being. It grew, going outward, spreading throughout her body. She was cold, so cold, until numbness took over. She was uncertain how long she lay there, unable to move, her body numb and useless. But then, she sucked in a swift breath, and the numbness receded. Though she did not feel that burning chill, she felt different.

Sitting up, she stared down at herself, patting her body, reaffirming that she was in fact alive. One hand flew to cover her heart, but no matter how hard she pressed, she could not feel it beat. Feeling panic, she placed two fingers where the major artery at her throat should be—nothing. She sat there, frozen in shock. Her eyes caught movement. Staring at the area before her, she saw a puff of smoke.

No—not smoke but fog. Though her heart did not beat, air continued to flow through her lungs with every breath she took, but it came out as fog when she exhaled—as if it were winter, her breath turning chill in the cold season. What happened to her? Lifting her hands to her face, they were pale, much paler than she remembered, as were her arms. A low chuckle brought her attention back to her guest.

"Now…you will be alone…as you had condemned me…by taking Eiji. An endless cycle of death…to everyone you meet…" Chiharu said. Then she coughed roughly once, then became still. Eyes wide open, the color dulled, becoming as lifeless as her body.

—

He ran faster than most eyes could see, swifter even than the wind. His senses were on high alert, ever searching, seeking the one who had fled. Sesshomaru had left the hillside of Kagome's village after their unexpected kiss, taking his pup with him. He'd stayed away a whole week, needing time to think, time away from the object of his desire. It mattered little to him that she was a human priestess, but he could not have her, regardless. He knew this, she knew it, too. Neither tried to test the line that had to be drawn—at least not until he'd had a taste from her sweet lips.

It had been climactic, a revelation. Until he was certain how to proceed, whether to continue seeing the miko or cease contact, he stayed away. His feelings confused him, defied logic. His brain said he was acting foolishly, his heart told him he loved her, and in the end, his feelings overcame logic. He missed her. That was all that mattered. Why couldn't things remain as they had been just because of one kiss? At least, that was what he told himself, but when he'd come to visit, Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

He'd asked the villagers, and they'd told him a disquieting tale. The day after he'd left, two dead bodies had been found in the miko's home. The woman everyone came to learn was the recently deceased monk's younger sister, Chiharu's death was inconclusive, for there were no wounds or signs to indicate why she had died. But there had also been one of the village men, a farmer. His demise brought fear amongst the village, for his body had been as cold as ice, as if he'd been left out in the snow to perish, but it was still summer, still warm.

There was talk of a demon as the culprit, though no one had seen any sign of one, and most unsettling of all was that Kagome was missing. Many feared the demon had taken her. They thought it was some sort of ice or snow demon, not only because of the corpse but the snow and ice not yet melted in the hut upon the bodies' discovery.

Acting swiftly, Sesshomaru returned Amaterasu to his castle, then returned that same day, searching for signs of the miko in hopes that he was not too late, that she yet lived. And if the demon had killed her? Then he'd hunt down the vermin, kill him painfully, slowly, and give Kagome a proper funeral pyre so that she could rest—if there was a body to recover. Revenge wouldn't take away the pain he'd surely feel if Kagome were dead, but it was a start.

A few days into his search, he found her. There was no mistaking that telling, chilling aura—a yuki-onna. Surely this was the vile creature he sought. He found her standing in the moonlight, in a clearing with her back to him. Hair as white as his own fell freely down her back, but what confused him were her clothing, because she was dressed in the style that miko favored. Had she stolen Kagome's clothes then? Was that why he also caught her familiar scent upon the demon before him?

"I was wondering if I would ever see you again," a familiar voice drifted towards him on the still air.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Face me," he commanded softly.

Her white head shook negatively. "You shouldn't be here. You need to leave."

"What I need is answers."

She didn't answer him.

"Why did you leave…Kagome?" He uttered the name hesitantly, uncertain if it was she or some trick.

Instead of answering him, she said, "Surely you can sense what has changed."

"Knowledge does not always bring understanding. Make me understand."

She was silent for so long, he thought she would ignore him again. But then she spoke so softly he had to strain his hearing to make out the words. "If I tell you…would you do something for me?"

Now he was the one to hesitate. "If it is within my power."

She nodded.

"Chiharu, the monk Eiji's sister, saw us together when we were…" She paused as if she were embarrassed at the memory, or at least of speaking it aloud. "She attacked me in a jealous rage when I returned home. At first, I thought she was angry because she'd somehow learned the truth of her brother's death, and I accidently spoke of it. She cursed me and it took her life."

Sesshomaru waited for her to say more, but she did not. However, he didn't need her to as connections formed in his mind. He uttered them when she could not, just to make sure he had it right.

"The curse. It transformed you into a yuki-onna."

She nodded silently again.

Kagome didn't need to elaborate for him to understand what that meant, for he already knew. A yuki-onna was a demon of winter, capable of turning a light snowfall into a blizzard in seconds. The cold and ice were at her command but for a price. Her touch was lethal to humans and low ranking demons, killing them almost instantly with the chill that flowed through her veins. That accounted for the dead villager.

Staring at her back, Sesshomaru knew that was not all. Somehow, Kagome had retained her reiki. She was no longer human, not a half-demon, yet somehow she held within her small body the powers of a yuki-onna and miko. While he marveled at this impossibility made possible, there was no mistaking how her altered circumstances upset her. He understood why. A priestess made into a demon. A woman who was supposed to protect her fellow humans had killed an innocent man. How crushing it must be for her.

Though he could not read her mind, he knew her and understood. She was like him, dedicated to her duty, and what was more? Kagome valued life. Failure, dejection, horror, sadness. They radiated off her in waves.

"You promised to do something for me…" she murmured, breaking him out of his thoughts.

His throat had gone tight at the pain he heard in her voice, and yet he also detected hope. Instead of reassuring him, the latter emotion made him uneasy.

"What will you ask of me?" Did he even want to know?

"I cannot take my own life… I need you to kill me."

Surely he hadn't heard correctly? His heart stuttered. He clenched his fists.

"No."

"You promised me!" she wailed, finally turning to face him.

Desperation filled a face as white as snow, much paler than she'd ever been. Blue veins stood out in stark relief upon her face and her eyes were no longer the dark brown he was accustomed to seeing. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, glowing and beautiful. Even when her face was etched with tragedy, even though her features were slightly altered, and the pain in his chest grew the longer he stared into her inhuman eyes, Kagome was beautiful. What was more, she was still the woman who'd captured his heart.

"You ask what I cannot do," he answered in a low voice, trying to speak past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Don't give me that crap. I _know _you can. You could kill me instantly without even drawing your blade. I'd let you. I'd—"

"Enough!" he said loudly, interrupting her. He didn't want to hear this from her—never her.

"I'm an abomination! I can't touch someone without killing them. You _must _kill me, Sesshomaru, _please_."

Kagome took a step towards him as she beseeched him to end her life. Gritting his fangs, he flashed to her. Though she was now a youkai herself, she had not expected his sudden movement, and he easily grabbed her shoulders before shaking her almost roughly.

"Listen to yourself. Have you lost your mind?! How can you ask that of me?" he demanded. Did she really think it was so simple? To end her life? He couldn't, wouldn't! Didn't she realize how important she was to him? How much he cared? How much he loved her?

Fear clouded her blue eyes and she yanked out of his hold, stumbling back a few steps.

"Don't touch me!"

Feeling at a loss, he took a step towards her. "Kagome…"

"Weren't you listening? I could kill you with just one touch! I've killed more than that one man in my home by merely placing a hand on their flesh. I don't want to kill you, too. Not you, Sesshomaru. I—I couldn't live with myself if I killed you, too," she said the last on a small sob.

His upper lip curled in a silent snarl. "And yet you believe it would be easier for me to kill you instead?"

Her face crumpled and she buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as she cried as if her heart was breaking.

Sesshomaru was instantly remorseful.

"Miko," he whispered, before enfolding her in his arms.

She struggled instantly, trying to get away. She was stronger than she had been as a human, but he was stronger still and held her securely.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru. Oh God! Don't touch my skin!"

To prove a point, he did just that by cupping her cheek as he had so many times in the past. She flinched, jerking her head to the side, but he cupped her jaw and made her look up at him. Yes, her flesh was cold as ice, but it did not hurt him. What was more, he did not turn to ice and die. She stared up at him fearfully, but when he continued to live without her sapping his warmth, confusion took over.

"I…I don't understand…" she whispered.

"I'm not human either," he reminded her. "Your touch does not repel me. It will not kill me."

Tears fell from her eyes, turning to ice. "Oh, thank God!" she sobbed.

Sesshomaru tenderly wiped away the salted ice with his thumb. "There is more you should know, Kagome."

She sniffed. "What's that?"

"Though I cannot break the curse set upon you, a yuki-onna can control her touch so that she does not harm anyone."

She clutched at his armor, stepping closer and begged, "How? Tell me how, Sesshomaru."

"It is part of their power, your power." He cupped the back of her head. "Allow me to show you how."

When he settled his mouth over hers, Kagome didn't fight him. She stiffened, probably still fearful she'd harm him, but he wouldn't allow her fears to rule her. He forced her mouth open. Her tongue was as cold as the rest of her, but her taste was the same as he remembered. After long seconds of hesitation, he finally coaxed her to reciprocate, to duel her tongue with his in an erotic dance that enflamed his blood.

His heart raced, but hers remained unmoving. Placing his hand over her heart, he cupped her breast and squeezed gently. And there is was, barely heard. One, fragile beat, then silence. With a pained gasp, she broke the kiss and placed her hand over his.

When Sesshomaru exhaled after the kiss was broken, his breath came out in a white fog like Kagome's.

"W…hat was that just now..?"

He made a circular motion with his hand on her breast, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Another stuttering beat fluttered against his hand before it stopped. He leaned down to whisper heatedly in her ear.

"Do you not remember the beat of your own heart, miko?"

"I thought it was dead…" she confessed, a telling remark.

"Allow me to show you how alive you are," he replied huskily.

Sesshomaru didn't give her the chance to respond but tilted her head back by pulling on the back of her hair. He ravished the side of her neck with tantalizing kisses, licks, and gentle suctions of his mouth until Kagome was left clinging to him. Her small hands gripped his head, keeping him in place, while her erotic little moans told him all he needed to know—that she was enjoying his attentions.

Her arousal was unmistakable. Using the tip of one fang, he gently scraped the sharp point against her sluggish pulse, encouraging it to race faster, for her heart to pick up its pace. With his hands on her breasts, fondling and squeezing the plump flesh through her clothing, he could feel her heart fluttering, trying to beat. He heard the fragile beat amongst Kagome's whimpers.

All too soon, he drew back, looking into Kagome's flushed face and dazed eyes.

"I-It's beating," she whispered in awe. Then she grimaced. "But it's slightly painful. I didn't notice when you were…" She halted and blushed scarlet, embarrassment coming off of her in waves.

He chuckled, brushing the pads of two fingers down her hot cheek. "Do you trust me?"

She stared up at him for a few seconds before nodding. "With my life."

"Stay where you are," he instructed, even as he took a couple steps back.

Confusion entered her eyes but she did as he instructed. Without hurrying, Sesshomaru gripped the pummels of his two swords at his left hip and removed them from his obi, before settling them on the ground near his feet. Placing his fur pelt next to his swords, his hands went to the clasps holding his armor in place. When that, too, was removed and set down, Kagome finally spoke.

"Ah…Sesshomaru? What… ah, what are you doing?" she asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he held her blue eyed gaze and untucked his haori from his hakama. His outer garment fell on the pile with a whisper of silk before he effortlessly shrugged out of the last layer, uncovering his chest to Kagome's rapt gaze. Standing half exposed without a care, he flashed a fang in a small masculine grin of satisfaction as she devoured him with her eyes. With her new demonic vision, the night's shadows could not hide his flesh from her gaze, he knew. Her appreciation of his body heightened his awareness of her as a woman.

He could take her, ravish her until they were both covered in sweat and spent. And he would. Her heart was still sluggishly beating, as if just the sight of his bare chest affected her. He had to have her—now. His worries and afflicted emotions withered and died, leaving nothing but his desire to make her his.

He held out his hand to her, palm up. "Come to me," he beckoned in a low, husky timbre.

Kagome cupped her hands and held them to her breast, becoming skittish at his command. Surely she knew what he was asking of her, tempting her to do. Desire and shyness warred within her. He could see it clearly in her face and body language.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think—"

"Stop thinking. Come to me now, Kagome. Take my hand," he commanded, tempted.

She swallowed thickly, but she did take three, small steps forward and reached for his hand slowly. He didn't rush her, didn't lose patience with her, and merely waited for her compliance. When her tiny hand rested atop his, he tightened his fingers around it, trapping her. Pulling, he dragged her closer. To put her more at ease, sensing her agitation, he placed one then both of her hands on his chest.

Her touch was cold, very cold, but the contact of winter was not enough to turn his flesh to ice or stop his heart as it would—as it had—a ningen. Showing her it was alright to touch and explore without hurting him, he dragged her palms across his pecs, down his chest, over his nipples to his abdomen, then back up again.

Almost as if she were in a trance, she took the lead, and mapped his bared flesh. One nail scraped over his nipple, making him groan low and deep in longing. The erection in his hakama swelled further still—for her, only her.

Fearfully, she yanked her hands back and took a small step back. Her eyes shot up to his face. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you..?"

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him again. Making sure she was watching, he kissed first one, then her other inner wrist, lapping at her pulse with his tongue, feeling his heart skip a beat when hers did. He placed her right hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Feel how quickly my heart races from your touch. It is not pain but pleasure I feel when your hands are upon me." His voice was pure seduction.

Her lips parted. Wanting to feel them on him, he cupped the back of her head and brought her forward. Murmuring what he wanted from her, he felt her do just that. Her lips were as chilled as the rest of her, but it set a fire in his blood. Her tongue teased his nipple and Sesshomaru tossed his head back, the air in his lungs whooshing out of him. She was barely touching him, and yet he was this aroused.

Needing more, he tugged her haori out of her hakama. When he pushed the fabric off her shoulders, she stopped her erotic play to look up at him. Kagome didn't stop him when he discarded the inner garment. Her breasts were bound by a white cloth, wound around her. He fingered it meaningfully.

"Let me," he whispered to her intimately.

She gave a tentative nod. He didn't wait for her to become shy and change her mind. Using speed, he quickly unwound the binding and let it fall at their feet. Lush breasts were revealed. Her flesh was as white as snow, her veins standing out in stark relief. Though she had lost what little color she'd had as a human, her nipples were a light pink—beautiful. However, she crossed her arms, embarrassed. She looked away.

Using his greater size, he lowered her to the ground with gentle but insistent hands and hovered over her. Taking her wrists, he pinned then near either shoulder, baring her to his gaze.

"Never hide from me, Kagome. You are so beautiful—mine."

With that uttered, Sesshomaru bent, leaned closer until he mimicked her earlier action, his tongue grazing over a nipple. It hardened in seconds, becoming erect from the blood that rushed faster through her veins.

"Your heart is racing," he murmured. Another lick, then a swirl of his tongue. She gasped, back arching, thrusting her breasts towards him for more.

"Because of what you're doing to me," she said in a desperate tone of voice.

"I have only just begun," he warned silkily.

He suckled her like a pup, pulling on her trapped nipple and lashing it with his tongue. Kagome went wild. Hands in his hair, she arched into his mouth, making small cries that were like music to his ears but also pained him when his balls tightened in reaction. It was physically painful to hold back, to not yank the last bit of their clothing out of the way and make them one, but he had to make this good for her.

Kagome's body was still cold, her heart trying to beat. He gave her his own body heat, warming her, while his wandering hands and mouth heated her from the inside out. Switching breasts, he gave her neglected nipple the same attention as the other, while his fingers pinched and rolled her abandoned nipple.

Her arousal grew. Looking at her face, he finally saw that her cheeks were flushed with color. Beneath his hands, she was warm, and he could hear her heart racing as fast as his own. Now, he needed her wetter, to get her ready for his invasion. Tugging on her hakama, they slid down her thighs. He had to release her breast to yank them completely off her.

Kagome blinked up at him dazedly. His right hand glided up her calf, over her knee, and down the outside of her thigh. Her breath shuddered. Running his hand back to her knee, he used both hands to spread them wide and settled between them. His claws brushed against her inner thigh gently. She trembled. His fingers brushed her secret lips next, parted them. He found her wet and heat radiating from her woman's flesh. Now it was his turn to shudder in desire. He gnashed his teeth, forcing control on himself lest he hurt her. Kagome was undoubtedly a virgin. He had to be careful.

He placed his free hand by her shoulder, supporting himself even as he crowded over her. Leaning down, he brushed her ear with his lips and whispered, "You're so wet."

She squirmed under him. "Is… Is that bad?" she asked.

He chuckled at her naivety, finding it adorable even as his shaft pulsed, aching to be encased inside her moist depths. "You're perfect," he assured her, before nipping at the lobe of her ear.

At the same time, his thumb found her nub and he pressed. She arched her hips. He made a circular motion with his thumb, stimulating her. Kagome's nails bit into his shoulders, her new claws digging deep, but the small bite of pain only enflamed him more, bringing him closer to the edge.

"Please, faster, Sesshomaru," she begged helplessly, her hips moving into his hand almost desperately.

"Do you ache, Kagome?" he asked huskily. He pinched her clitoris, basked in her elated cry. "Do you need more?"

"Yes," she cried, clawing at him. "More!"

He gave it to her by pushing his middle finger inside her, never once stopping the circular motion of his thumb, keeping her on the edge of pleasure. He tested her by adding a second finger, then stretched her by adding a third.

"That hurts…" she whimpered.

In apology, he went back to suckling her breasts, making her ride the waves of pleasure and pain. He was sorry to hurt her, but he had to prepare her for something so much bigger than his fingers. He was sure to keep his thrusts shallow so as not to accidently break her barrier with his claws. He would never dishonor her by being a brute and taking her virginity with his fingers. He'd do things right and take her with his shaft that clamored at him to finish things.

Kagome's groans of pain returned to ones of pleasure. He suckled her breasts strongly, rubbed at her clit, drawing her closer and closer to release. He could smell how close she was, feel it in her trembling muscles and hear it in her escalating cries. In minutes, he had her screaming her first orgasm.

Acting quickly, Sesshomaru removed his fingers, yanked at his hakama, and sheathed his thick shaft inside her weeping core in one, powerful lunge. He'd waited for her release, knowing he wouldn't hurt her upon her first taking if she was lost within ecstasy. His patience bore fruit as she came again, her tight core squeezing and pulling at his cock, trying to milk him of his seed before he was ready to give it.

Her hips bucked uncontrollably in the midst of her release, so he held her down firmly with his hands on her hips, pinning her to the ground. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders, nails digging in, and he loved it. Loved watching her lost to the pleasure he gave her even as he fought to control his own.

When Kagome finally quieted and sank boneless beneath him, sweat beaded his brow. Ice blue eyes gazed up at him in wonder, until he gave a tentative thrust. Then her mouth opened on a silent 'oh'.

He pulled back then thrust home again, going slowly, watching her reaction.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked in a guttural voice.

She seemed to think about it for a few seconds, which only tested his control further, making his balls ache with his building seed. "I feel…full, stretched. But it doesn't hurt, not really."

Which meant she wasn't in the moment as she had been before, perhaps in some manner of discomfort because of his size. Sesshomaru vowed to give her pleasure before release claimed him even if it killed him. Though he'd given her the ultimate pleasure twice already, there was no way in hell he was going to leave her behind while he took pleasure in their joining—their first, but not their last. No, she was his—his woman. If she'd take him, he'd ask her to become his mate. She was youkai now. Fate had been cruel to change her species, but he realized fate had also been kind. It had given them a way to be together. He just had to convince her.

"I will make it better for you," he promised on a husky whisper, surging inside her once more, but this time, he swiveled his hips, and ground his pelvis against her swollen clitoris.

She moaned for him—such a beautiful, lusty sound.

Placing a hand on her lower back, he arched her hips into his thrusts, making the angle deeper, sinking just another inch farther inside her moist heat until she'd taken all of him. His thrust were slow and precise, meant to ease her in to things, to not hurt her, but he was also seeking, searching for that one spot that would turn her wild in his arms again.

As he thrust, he made a slight side-to-side motion, spreading her wider, making her accept him more easily, and stroking her inner walls while stimulating himself. He did that a few more times but had to stop or explode too soon. Kagome squirmed and arched into every movement of his body, accepting him, encouraging him with low murmurs of _more, faster, deeper,_ and _harder_.

He picked up the pace, slamming inside her, hitting the end of her. Her cries were ones of enjoyment, her every movement telling him he'd finally gotten her past discomfort and back into ecstasy. Her sheath was gripping him, pulling on him, and Sesshomaru knew she was on the brink of another orgasm. So close to his own, he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, valiantly staving off his release.

"Come, miko, come now," he commanded gruffly, his voice more growl than human speech. He thrust sharply, once, twice, and finally, her scream of completion—his name—echoed around them.

Placing both hands on either side of her shoulders, he did what he'd been dying to do and pistoned inside her convulsing sheath, slamming inside her only to draw back and do it again and again. Just as her silken walls released there death grip on his cock, he spilled inside her. He was barely aware of Kagome's next cry, another release tightening around his shaft, milking his seed.

With a groan, he slowly fell to his forearms, not wanting to crush her under his weight, but when her small hands pulled at him, he sank on top of her, chest to chest. Pushing his arms under her back, he held her against his heaving chest as they both relearned how to breathe. There was no space separating them, and that's how he wished to stay—with her, always.

Long minutes later, Sesshomaru rolled onto his back and took Kagome with him, letting her drape over his chest. He had one hand in her hair, stroking and smoothing it down her back. He felt her move her chin on his chest to stare up at him. He obligingly looked down at her.

"My heart's beating again," she said in wonder, before worry clouded her eyes. "But will it last? Or will I become like ice again? I can feel the chill inside me, waiting."

"It's your demonic energy, Kagome. Nothing to worry about. You can learn how to control it just as you learned to master your reiki. I'll help you."

"So you'll stay with me?" she asked hesitantly, hopefully.

He cupped the back of her head, becoming serious. "I will always be by your side."

"What do you mean by that?"

Instead of answering, he asked a question of his own. "What do you feel for this Sesshomaru?"

She blushed, her now flowing blood rising to her cheeks. "You know…"

"I'd like to hear it all the same."

"Will it change anything?"

"Yes."

Her voice was full of doubt while his was full of conviction. It seemed to give her the courage she needed to admit her feelings aloud. "I love you, Sesshomaru. For the longest time, I've loved you. I doubt I'll ever stop."

"You must know that I feel the same for you."

"I wanna hear you say it," she said with more confidence than before.

Simply, he said, "I love you." Instead of being happy, Kagome had a sad smile upon her face, puzzling him. "You are displeased?"

"No, of course not! It's just… We've known from the beginning that nothing can come of us, together I mean."

"Things have changed. You have changed."

"Because I'm a demon, a yuki-onna?"

"We both know your humanity made it impossible for me to have you as my mate, but I wanted you then anyway. If I had not been a ruling lord, I would have made you mine without a second's hesitation."

"But I'm still a miko, too."

"A demon and a miko," he mused, but then grinned, flashing a fang. "My subjects will realize I have found the strongest mate, and that is all they care about." He stared at her. "If you could still do your priestess duties, would you stay with me?"

"Is that even possible?" she whispered.

"I am willing to try, to fight for the one I love." He took her hand in his, held it to his heart. "Will you be my mate, Kagome?"

"I should say no…" she said with a grin, which only made him return the facial gesture.

"But you won't," he said with confidence.

"No, I won't," she assured. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I will be your mate."

He dragged her up his body and demanded, "Kiss me."

When she did, it was far from chaste.


End file.
